


Parachute

by KaiSkitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Will you catch me if I tell you that I am falling? SinJu one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all : D  
> I am currently buried under my heavy schedule so I did not have time to update (seven) at all. But since Sinbad is being such a jerk in the manga lately I just HAD to write something sweet. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

 

**Parachute**

 

**A Sinbad x Judar one-shot**

 

* * *

 

 

Once upon a time there was a king who was astonishingly handsome, had infallible charm, grace, powers of a God, knowledge of many cultures and politics. He could slip out of dire situations like sand slipping through fingers and had fascinating unique golden eyes.

He attracted women everywhere he went and like the most versatile actors, he slid from one role to another to spin them around with honey-talk and carnal pleasures. He was the most elegant dancer, the most vivacious dinner partner, the most decadent of men in bed. He was wild and untamed.

But then it happened, so fast and hard that he did not realize when and how. His eyes fell upon a tantalizing beauty and He fell into a trap; a trap called human love. He fell in love with an enchantress called the black sun.

However real life is no fairy tale.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here comes the sugar baby.”

“Don’t look at him. I have heard that he is not mentally stable.”

“He has poisoned our king’s mind with his dark magic.”

“What a _whore_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sinbad was neither deaf nor blind.

No matter where in the palace he set his foot in, there were always gossip and quiet shady whispers. Servants looked at him with worried expressions and sometimes _pity_. It was like they thought that he was getting infected with an incurable disease or was falling into depravity. It was funny how the palace inhabitants who usually found his one-night stands distasteful would have been secretly pleased if their king started them once again because when it came to the king’s current lover, they were downright wary and scared. In all honesty, Sinbad could not blame them. Judar was not the most welcomed guest in Sindria thanks to the damages he had caused in the past. But then again, he had changed somehow. He was calmer and his aura was not disturbed and angry anymore. There was a soft tranquility beneath his mischievous behavior and Sinbad could not be thankful enough to heavens for the obliteration of Al-Thamen and Ren Gyokuen because there was no way for Judar’s heart to slowly heal if they were still around.

He sighed as he placed his quill into the ink container carefully and stretched his arms above his head. Looking out of the window of his office he blinked lazily at the weak rays of the setting sun and yawned. Winters in Sindria were not that cold but still were cold enough to envelope the whole island in so much mist that would put Balbadd into shame. Sinbad would have called it a nice change if it was not for Judar insisting on visiting him on his _flying carpet_ in the middle of winter. It was true that the magi was not the most popular figure in the castle but Sin hated it when he came to visit him on his carpet, cold and shivering, just to avoid the others. This had to change and Sinbad was going to make sure of it.

He stood up and smirked in satisfaction and pride as he eyed the large stack of paperwork which he had done very neatly for once and probably the last time in his life. He couldn’t have Ja’far harping on him tonight, no matter the reason.

He looked out of his window once again and this time his gaze fell on the semi-dark sky. There was still some time left before dinner.

“Good.” The king murmured to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“At last you decided to show up. I was getting bored.”

Sinbad chuckled as he walked into his bedchamber and let his eyes fall on his black-haired lover. But then laughter died on his lips as he took a good look. The young magi was curled up against the rumpled sheets and blankets in the large double bed, trying to absorb as much heat as possible. He looked like a shivering little cat, miserable and half-frozen. Sinbad’s jaw tightened and he gritted his teeth. “How many times I have asked you to stop coming here with carpet in winter?” He tried to keep his voice calm but failed as frustration took over.

Judar fixed the golden-eyed man a penetrating glare. “Shut up. You know I prefer it like this.” He narrowed his crimson eyes and huffed in bitter annoyance.

“Yes, I know.” Sinbad answered and his voice drifted into a small whisper as he went to fetch a small basin of hot water from his private bath. “But you have to get used to coming here _through the front door_.”

“Sure. _When hell freezes over_.” The fallen magi grumbled dryly.

“That’s your specialty, isn’t it?” Sinbad’s voice had an amused tone into it. “Now sit up.”

Judar rolled his eyes but complied as he heaved a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed, dangling his feet back and forth. The king knelt before him on floor and the magi embarrassedly let familiar calloused hands grab his frozen feet. The king’s eyes were twin pools of tender love as he gently put a foot in warm water, massaging it deliberately. The magi hissed at the sudden rush of heat and unconsciously tried to pull his foot away but Sinbad grabbed it in place gently. “Bear with it a little.” He rubbed soothing circles on his young lover’s foot on which the skin had a bluish tint.

“And you call me an idiot. Who in their right mind walk around barefoot in winter?” The high king commented in a soft but serious tone. “Your feet are half-frozen.” He started to rub the other foot and Judar felt the other man’s breath tickling his skin as he leaned closer to focus on his task. Sharp needles of frozen pain slowly started to melt and Judar’s eyes almost fluttered close in warm pleasure.

“It is cooler this way and also matches my outfit.” He said absently, enjoying the light touches of Sinbad’s experienced hands.

Sinbad wanted to say that makes it even worse but decided to keep quiet. It was pointless anyway. Judar did whatever he wanted but at least he had the decency to wear a cloak over his outfit when coming here. Sinbad rubbed his temples and grabbed a small towel. His lover was such a handful.

“I am not going to play nurse for you if get sick or something.” He warned playfully but both of them knew that it was a shameless lie. He started to dry his lover’s feet gently and purred happily when Judar started to caress his long silky hair absently. “You know, it is strange here. It is cold and misty. But there is no snow.” He wondered.

“The mist is probably because of the sea. But we never had snow in Sindria. Sometimes I wonder if Hinahoho misses Imuchakk.”

“Have you been there?” Judar asked curiously. He had heard stories about Imuchakk and how it is full of snow and ice. He had never seen snow in his life, well minus the snow he manipulated himself time to time but that didn’t count.

“Yes. It is a land in which everything is white and has beautiful…” Sinbad bit his tongue in time. He was about to step into the landmine. A landmine which was Judar’s exploding jealousy when Sinbad called _any_ woman beautiful.

“…has beautiful scenery.” The king coughed awkwardly.

Judar gave him a pointed look but let it slide. “I remember once Kouen saying that it can be romantic…snow I mean.” He commented thoughtfully.

Sinbad raised an eye-brow and gave an amused smile to the black magi. “How untypical of him. I, for one, didn’t find anything romantic in snow when in Imuchakk. Then again, I was nearly frozen to death at that time so I was not really paying attention.” He laughed.

Judar laughed along with him, a pleasant soft laugh that was totally different from the ones which everyone were used to. Sinbad finished drying his feet and threw the towel in the basin after putting it aside. The servants could deal with it later. Judar sighed in contentment and leaned back against the plush pillows once more, crimson eyes distant and expression thoughtful. “Hey idiot king, have you ever felt like an imposer?” He tried to keep his voice neutral but the wordless longing to be loved was crystal clear in it.

Sinbad sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to say. Yes, he had felt like an imposer countless of times but only when it came to political affairs. He entertained the topic a little in his mind before replying. “Of course but never in relationships.” He shrugged and Judar gave him a nasty look. “Well, maybe in relationships too, but I never felt guilty about it.” He winced as Judar’s glare intensified. “Oh come on, don’t be like that…you asked and I answered!” The high king nearly _whined_.

The magi didn’t reply and just stared numbly at the ceiling. “Do you think of me as an imposer?” He managed a shaky laugh.

Sin’s heart broke when he heard Judar’s sad tone. Still he offered him a mellow smile and stroked his creamy cheeks. “As if you’d be here if you were an imposer.”

Judar peeked at him through his shining red eyes hopefully. “Really?” He asked somewhat childishly.

“Yes, really.” The king assured his young lover and took one of his feet in his hand, placing a butterfly kiss on the soft skin. He half expected Judar to explode but he didn’t. He just trembled at the touch and shied away, cheeks aflame.

Sinbad grinned. He loved to see his riotous magi frustrated.

“I have to discuss something with Ja’far in my study.” Commented the king airily and Judar gave him a confused look as he stood up. “Please make sure you’d join us for dinner.”

Judar frowned. He usually stayed in Sinbad’s chambers because he knew what the servants thought of him and obviously the Generals were not fond of him either, only tolerating him for Sinbad’s sake. “Why should I?” He demanded defiantly.

“Because dinner will be served in the main dining hall tonight and your presence is required.” Sinbad’s voice was serious and commanding. It was THE voice and Judar knew he had no choice but comply.

“Thank you.” Sinbad said softly and walked out of his bedroom to his study.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why?” Ja’far’s suspicious voice rang through the room.

‘He _has_ the right to be suspicious.’ thought Sinbad absently as he invited his friend to take a seat. They didn’t usually eat in main dining hall unless there was a formal event or the king had important diplomatic guests, so Ja’far was utterly surprised when his king told him to ask the servants to serve the dinner there.

“You’ll find out tonight. Please make sure that all the Generals are present.” Sinbad said in a serious voice.

“I shall see to it. Anything else?”

“Yes. Make sure that there will be peaches on the table.”

Ja’far’s usual calm features morphed into something between horror and shock. Peaches equaled Judar and Judar equaled disaster. “Sin, is Judar going to join us for dinner?”

“Yes.”

“You already know what people think of your relationship with him. They think of him as your mistress or the other woman or something…”

Sinbad stared directly into his friend’s eyes, completely unfazed. “I don’t care. How he even can be _the other man_ when I have no wife or consort?”

“That is not the point. The point is that people think of him as a _diva_.” The ex-assassin gave his king a dry look.

“A whore would be a better choice of words. I have heard servants around the palace.” Sinbad replied coldly, trying not to hiss in anger.

“Yes, that.” Ja’far said candidly.

“Ja’far, I don’t care about what people think at all.” The king commented dully.

The advisor opened his mouth to say something but the king cut him off. “But I _do_ care about what you and my other Generals think. Your opinions mean a lot to me and also are very influential on people. So do you really think of him as a _diva?_ ” His voice was strangely subdued.

Ja’far gave him an uncertain look and remained silent for a while. “Not really. I am not very fond of him, diva or saint doesn’t matter. But this is not about me. It is about you, you and Sindria. If you are happy, then it is all right. But one wrong move and even you cannot protect him from my blades.” His shrewd dark eyes shone dangerously.

Sinbad was taken aback by the threat but then smiled. “Thank you for accepting him and caring.”

Ja’far sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “If you mean _babysitting_ by caring, then you are welcome.”

Sinbad gave him a wounded look and Ja’far rolled his eyes. “I am going to inform others.” He murmured under his breath and excused himself hastily.

The moment the advisor left the room, Sinbad opened a drawer of his desk to look at a small enamelled box tentatively. His mind kept swirling with both hope and doubt but he knew that he had no time for uncertainty now. It was going to be tonight or never.

 

* * *

 

 

The main dining hall was exaggeratedly beautiful, Judar decided. It was one of the most sumptuous rooms he had ever seen in his life. Not even Kou’s fancy halls were lavish enough to compare. The room was all mirrored with colorful stained glasses and the penetrating silver moonlight which was dancing beautifully in the room contrasted the soft golden candle flames. It was like losing one’s conscious perspective and drowning into a foggy alluring dream.

He gulped nervously as he walked further into the room. He could feel his heart jumping out of his chest. The curious weight of the Generals’ gazes were too heavy on him and he felt uncharacteristically lost. He looked around, wondering what he should do when Sinbad who was seated at the head the table and silently conversing with Ja’far noticed his presence.

“Judar! I am so happy that you came!” He beamed and pointed at a seat beside him. “Come sit here. My Generals were so eager to meet you.”

Judar snorted and so did Ja’far who was seated in front of him with a grim expression. The sudden awkward silence broke with Sinbad’s smooth voice. “Everyone, I have something to tell you tonight but I think we should eat first.” He said, allowing his audience to start.

The table looked so festive to Judar. Of course everything was festive when it came to Sinbad but this was something else. It was like a banquet. “Come on…eat something.” The king urged his lover who was tense in his seat while trying to ignore Ja’far’s cold look.

He nodded and started to eat absently, enjoying the unique taste of different food and fruit. Slowly, the heavy atmosphere changed as the others began to talk among themselves and the black magi was happy that his presence was forgotten. Literally.

But trust Sinbad to ruin it.

He was about to sneak out of the room after the dinner when a strong hand grabbed his wrist. “Stay. I am going to make an announcement.” He whispered softly and Judar shakily sat back on his seat, chewing his lips and eyeing Sinbad who was looking at his Generals now.

“I thank you for gathering. “ He said. “Specially thank you Judar for being here with us.” Judar resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Sure.”

Sinbad smiled at him and then at his Generals. “I am sure that all of you are aware that I am in a relationship with Judar.” He said out of the blue.

The Generals stared at their king in shock and Judar’s face burned. Despite being a known fact, this was a taboo that no one in the palace spoke of. It was like the concept of snow in Sindria, so close yet so far.

“I know that this announcement is very sudden and maybe weird to you but I had been planning to inform you for a long time and thought now is the best chance.” He smiled at his friends. “I want you guys to know that this is not a fling or a one-night stand, this is going to be an official courtship. I have already sent a letter to Prince Ren Kouen.” Said the king and let himself be entertained by his friends’ reactions. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan were not arguing for once and were gaping at him, Masrur was as calm as always but there was a silent amazement in his eyes, Hinahoho was smiling kindly, Pisti was giggling, Drakon looked confused and Spartos was smiling politely as if he didn’t know what else to do. But he had to admit that nothing was more amusing than Ja’far and Judar’s reactions.

Ja’far sprayed his wine on the linen tablecloth and Judar choked on his peach.

“Sin! How could you do that without telling me!?” The advisor hissed.

“You would not agree.” Sinbad said simply.

“Of course I would not!”

Sinbad ignored his fuming advisor and turned to Judar whose eyes were suspiciously wet and was trembling from head to foot.”You idiot…” was all that the magi managed to say before putting a shivering hand on his heart. The king stroked his hand and then took out a small box from his robe.

“These are my most precious treasure, something that I won’t trade for all the treasures in the seven seas.” Sinbad held the magi’ shocked gaze with his golden one and put a soft hand on his cheek.

“Take a look.”

Judar leaned demurely closer and his breath hitched as he saw what Sinbad brought out of the box. A pair of gold earrings, clearly Parthevian jewelry, considering the simple yet beautiful style. “These were my mother’s. My father gifted them to her and now I am giving them to you. “

Judar swallowed nervously. ”But…”

The king put a gentle finger on his lips. “Hush now….don’t say anything. These belong to no one but you.” Judar shuddered as more tears welled up in his eyes. Sinbad had made it official. He had made it official that they were courting. Judar did not have to sneak into the palace like a thief to see his lover anymore because right now he had an official standing. He was so happy that he could die right there and then.

His lower lip trembled. How embarrassing. “I love you.” He whispered, only loud enough for Sin to hear it.

“Me too.” He whispered back softly and put a long loving kiss on the magi’s forehead, heedless of the Generals’ presence and Ja’far’s icy glare.

It was Pisti’ s excited squeal which broke the magical moment between them. “Look! It is snowing!” She exclaimed as she jumped off her seat and ran towards one of the large windows, watching the white snowflakes dancing down the sky with wide eyes.

“My…we never had snow in Sindria. How weird.” Hinahoho commented but it was obvious that he was more than pleased.

“Snow romance, huh…I guess Ren Kouen was right.” Sinbad wondered silently to himself and smiled fondly at his lover who was clutching to the earrings like a drowning man clutching to a piece of wood.

“Hey stupid king…” He heard Judar talking to him.

“Hmmm?” He replied softly.

“You know what is romantic?”

“What?”

_“The sun.”_

And it was the king’s turn to feel his face burn.

 

* * *

 

 

Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
